


Special Flower

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, god damn, so much fluff my teeth rot, sorta - Freeform, swearsies its nics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM SO SORRY THIS MIGHT END UP BEING A LONG ASS FANFiC BUT PLEASE IT'S GOOD I SWEAR my teeth have now rotted. It's also 4 AM please help</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>PROMPT OFF yourfaveotpprompts tbh: hugging after not seeing each other for a long time, someone may or may not cry I dunno - spoileralertit'sme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Flower

**Author's Note:**

> shit I actually wrote smut and it isn't shit - imma wake up tomorrow and be like what kind of crap did I write this time oh god soldier dirty talk I'm logging off -

Bucky was completely buzzing.

Maybe it was that couple of shots he had not too long ago, not his fault he can't deny some good scotch from Clint.

But he was also buzzing at the fact that he gets to see Steve again, after 2 months, maybe 3. This mission he had with Natasha better had been important because he couldn't _handle_ it.

"Okay Bucky, calm the fuck done already. Oh shit, I think that's the door. Do I get it? What, of fucking course I get it, stop being stupid, James." After a couple more seconds of his inner pep talk and some more knocking, Bucky finally decided to stand from the couch he'd been resided at, making his way to the door on wobbly legs.

There was no time in between Bucky opening the door and Steve scooping him up in his arms to even say a simple hello. In the act, Steve had somehow thrown his bags to the side neatly and was now in the process of hugging the living hell out of Bucky.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so so so much, you don't even understand." Bucky wasn't all too sure who had said this, deciding it was Steve as his arms held Buck even tighter, if that was possible.

"Fuck, Steve... It's been too long, how could you leave me for so long?" Bucky choked out, lump present in his throat and he didn't even care to clear it, holding back any tears from spilling.

Steve just shook his head, and even though Bucky couldn't see his face, he knew Steve was crying. The trembling of his broad shoulders, the sniffles he so tried to cover with subtle coughs, and it wasn't long till Bucky felt the wetness pool on his T-shirt. A small yet sad smile graced the assassin's features and he pushed his own urges to tear up away, focusing purely on comforting Steve, who doesn't usually break down like this.

"Shh, Stevie, baby. Don't cry, you're with me now. I'm here, remember?" Bucky cooed into the taller one's ear, earning a choked sob from Steve. Bucky sighed, rubbing Steve's back slow and steady, his own breathing in rhythm with that of the rubbing.

He heard Steve heave a shaky breath. Steve was having trouble clearing his thoughts, the only things occupying his mind were flashbacks from 70 years ago, in the front line with his friend of decades. Kicking ass and winning battles, till that one day that still haunts Steve.

He can't loose Bucky like that again, he just can't. The nightmares started up more as time passed of their separation, but seeing his friend alive and in his arms, comforting him as his weak self cried over not even a real reason, was surreal.

"I-I... God, I don't know. Sometimes it's hazy, like. Are you _really here_? In front of me, saying such sweet things in my ear and telling me everything's alright. It doesn't seem real, James. It's been 70 god damn years of it not being real, how is it real now? Tell me. Tell me, _please_! Because I'm having trouble rememberi-".

Before Steve could continue with his reality rant, Bucky had cupped the soldier's damp cheek, placing chaste kisses where the tears were. He ended with Steve's plump lips, the taste of just pure Steve and salt mixing with his own saliva and Bucky had to to reel himself back in or he'd go overboard.

"It is real, Steve," Bucky started, breathless from the kiss as he searched Steve's sad eyes, "I'm here, I'm alive. When you found me, I may have not been myself but I remembered.

I remembered all the good memories of us back in that shit neighbourhood or Brooklyn, fighting the bullies and still not getting the girls, but still enjoying the company of one another. And I remembered the bad memories, of when I was first captured by Hydra, back in Italy. Then getting captured again and going through the tests and the surgeries and the grueling memory lose programmes." Bucky had to catch himself for a moment, Steve calming down but he was listening intently, eyes urging Bucky to continue.

"I sometimes _wish_ I didn't remember, I would've been better off in some maximum security prison in the middle of Nevada or something then serving our country again. But I like it, Steve. God dammit, _I love_ remembering us. I'm real, and so are you. This," he gestured around the room, then between the two of them where Steve's arms were still securely around Buck's waist, "is real and it's okay."

Steve exhaled a deep breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding for so long and stared at Bucky with so much passion he thought he'd pounce him that second. Instead, he placed a long, gentle kiss on the dark haired man's lips, smiling into the exchange not too long after.

"Yes, it's okay. It really is okay, I see it now. How stupid did I sound? Be honest or no sex, I swear." Steve jokingly threatened in an attempt to lighten the mood, already tucking his fingers under the loose T-shirt Bucky was wearing, tapping them along the curve of his back.

Bucky pretty much arched into the action, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as Steve rubbed little circles down his toned back, a deep laugh resonating from the back of his throat and he simply shrugged.

"Not that stupid, a bit worrisome. A _tad_ cute, but definitely not stupid." Bucky spoke with an airiness to his tone, causing a quiet groan to escape Steve. If he can make Bucky this worked up from this small touches and kisses, who knows how much he'll react to the real deal.

A few trailed away kisses and tugs to the bedroom later, they were sprawled on their shared bed, tangled in each other's warmth. There was almost no memory of their previous encounter as Steve gently kissed his way down Bucky's not so fragile body.

Bucky likes to say in these types of situations, "I might be the bottom around here, but I ain't no special flower, Rogers." And all Steve can do is nod with a hearty chuckle, this time leaving little bites here and there, skittering them all over Buck's torso as if he were painting the stars and Bucky was the canvas.

That's what he liked to think, Steve can't help it. He sees Bucky for all his beauty and his flaws, a mess up in the painting process, maybe Steve's hand slipped somewhere and that's how Buck got so controlling or something. But it was Steve, there may have been flaws to point out on his masterpiece but the beauty trumps it all.

The toned muscle of Bucky's chest and stomach, out in the open for Steve's fornications. The gorgeous body under Steve tensed and relaxed under his lips, abs tight and taut and by the time Steve reached the other's crotch, the growing tent was evidence of just _how much_ of a special flower Buck really was.

"Do you want it slow and gentle or...?" Steve started, popping the button to Bucky's jeans with ease and tugging them down the sculpted legs, underwear following suit not too long after. Bucky just scoffed, staring up at Steve who was now struggling with his own pants.

"Oh, I'd say the usual but... Maybe we could tone it down for tonight, it's been a while and I actually miss the feeling of you." Bucky admitted, spreading his legs a bit more for comfort and Steve settled in between them, humming in acknowledgment of Buck's words, large and calloused hands running along the sides of the man underneath him.

"With everything that's been going on, maybe we really should tone it down in one part of our lives..." Steve trailed off momentarily, leaning down quickly to place a passionate yet short kiss on his lover's mouth, soon reaching over to the bedstand and opening the creaky drawer, pulling out a half used bottle of lube and contemplated the condoms, clearing his throat slightly and closing the compartment, returning to his partner while slicking up a few fingers with lube.

"Can I make love to you, James? Is that alright with ya?" Steve asked, voice soft and melodic as he trailed a lubed up finger down, running along the shaft of Bucky's cock and sliding past his balls, stopping as he felt the familiar ring of muscles contract relax repeatedly, prodding it with a fingertip.

Bucky took in a sharp breath, hands moving up Steve's huge arms to clutch at the bloke's shoulders, all he could do was nod for a minute before he regained his composure.

"Yes, _god_.. I want you to make love to me l-like it's the first time again. Please, Steve." Bucky practically begged, taking in another short gasp as Steve slipped his finger past the entrance.

It wasn't long before Steve had worked three fingers into Bucky's oh so tight heat and he couldn't not imagine how many times Buck must have played with himself when the other was out on duty for so long.

Steve shook that thought into his little turn-ons bank he kept in the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand: make Bucky feel as good as he's ever felt before. Steve gently slid his fingers out - not before one last cheeky swipe of Bucky's prostate, earning a very rewarding cry of pleasure from said man - and grabbed for the lube again. As he did so, he gazed upon the beauty under him.

Bucky was anything _but_ together, let Steve say that with pride. He was a withering mess to Steve's everything and he couldn't stop the small noises that left his parted lips when he felt the head of Steve's cock jerk it's way past the tight rings.

A few inches in and Steve decided to still, a throaty groan ripping from him and he used every last ounce of strength in him to 1. not collapse on top of Bucky and 2. not fuck him right into the mattress. He promised slow and steady and Buck was gonna get slow and steady.

"Bucky, you gotta relax for me.. Trying not to come in 5 seconds is so hard when you're constantly clenching around me." Steve snarked, gritting his teeth for a moment, placing his hands gently on Buck's hips and thumbs slowly stroking the other's hipbones in an attempt to calm him.

Bucky hummed, taking a couple deep breaths before relaxing his whole body, sinking back into the mattress and giving a little nod in Steve's direction.

Steve nodded back and pushed in the rest of the way, letting out a heafty sigh when he bottomed out. "How's it feel? Are we good to go?" Steve asked, almost sounding like he was asking for orders in the field or something and Bucky couldn't help but laugh slightly, the small movement send a wave of pleasure through both their bodies.

"G-good to go, Cap. I give permission to fuck me into tomorrow, actually."

Steve nearly moaned at this, no, he did moan at this. He proceeded to pull out almost fully from Buck, immediately pushing back in with a bit more force than before. This causing the both of them to gasp from the euphoric feeling surge through them.

"Shit.. Yes, sir. Hope you don't mind not walking for a day or so, soldier."

Bucky continued to moan incoherent words, nails digging into the soft and supple skin of Steve's shoulder blades, sure to make some temporary marks.

"B-better do that, Captain. Show me w-what I've been missing out."

Steve cocked an eyebrow briefly, creating a quick and sharp rhythm between their bodies in no time and sending them both into such pleasurable states, it was hard to communicate anything witty and snappy on Steve's end, deep panting and groans being the only sounds leaving him as he thrusted with all his will, feeling that tight coiling in the pit of his stomach form fast.

He reached a hand down between them, grabbing Bucky's throbbing length with a gentle force and began stroking in time with his erratic thrusts. Bucky arched into the actions, pushing back against his partner with such neediness he himself was close to being convinced he was a special flower.

"Fuck, S-steve.. I'm g-gonna-" Bucky started, cutting himself off with a cry so loud, the neighbours probably heard, his orgasm ripping through him aggressively and coating Steve's hand and his own torso.

Steve clenched his eyes closed as he felt the contractions of the other's tight heat around him, seemingly milking him dry as he drilled into the man a couple more times.

After a good minute of the two trying to catch their breaths, Steve half collapsed on Buck and half on the bed, arm quickly situating itself along Bucky's sticky stomach and the shorter of the two followed suit, turning on his side slowly so he could face Steve.

They stared at each other briefly before laughing, bumping foreheads in the process but not really caring.

"Did you actually _soldier dirty talk_ me, Barnes?" Steve spoke up, as hooking around Bucky as if they were a life support and Bucky was his life. He _is_ his life.

"Why yes, I did. And it was very hot. I could only assume from how sore I am currently and just how sweaty you are." Bucky couldn't keep back the laughter, it draining any remaining strength he had and it soon died down to a tired yawn. He shuffled a bit closer into Steve, who covered them in the warm duvet and shut his own eyes.

"Sorry about that soreness, I swear I'll make you a nice coffee and breakfast in the morning." They both let out one final chuckle, Bucky sheepishly nodding before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

"You better, Rogers. Love you."

"Love you too, Sgt Barnes."

 

~~~

 

"Fuck you, Rogers. Fuck your dick, as well."

Steve looked up from the paper he'd been reading and set his coffee down on the dining room table, staring at his beloved boyfriend cross from the kitchen to the table with a hint of innocence.

"What?"

"Don't what me, big-dicked asshole." Bucky scowled, slowly seating himself in the chair across from Steve, taking a big swig of coffee and grabbing a toast off the plate Steve had so kindly laid out for him with lots of food.

James wasn't a morning person to begin with, so start with that plus the dull ache he had in his lower back and top it off with the sorta sore bruise marks on his hips in the shape of hands.

"Aww, baby. I did say I'd cook breakfast to make it up to ya." Steve chimed out, picking his fork up and scooping up some scrambled eggs, lifting it to Bucky's lips with the biggest shit-eating grin Buck had ever seen.

Bucky complied though and ate the food offered, soon after digging into his own meal with a softer expression. How could he be mad at such a...fluffball? Plus, it was 8 AM, _much_ too early to start a fight.

"You're a sap, you know that, Steve?" Bucky piped up, mouth half full with the crispy bacon he had been saving for last, close to moaning at the taste.

Steve chuckled, focusing back to his newspaper but he couldn't help but notice how happy Bucky looked. He probably seemed just as giddy, but it was their first breakfast together after 3 months, who could blame 'em?

"Constantly reminded by you, how would I not know? So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, _I'm_ gonna go back to bed and watch TV for a while. You can wash up. We also have a load of laundry to do, try tending to that. Also, may or may not have forgotten where I'd hidden that expensive whiskey I like drinking, Barton was close to stealing it. Be a doll and look for it, please? I like afternoon drinking.. Well, I like drinking in general." Bucky listed off thing after thing as he stood up, carefully shuffling away to dump his dishes into the sink with a slight smirk. Steve sighed, shaking his head and standing up as well.

He walked quickly, intent on catching Bucky before he escaped, wrapping both arms around the shorter from behind with a satisfied grin. Bucky groaned once, leaning back out of habit.

"Anything for you, special flower."

"Oh _fuck_ you, Rogers." Bucky said, swatting at Steve's hands as a signal for him to let go. Steve obeyed out of slight fear and sure he did get a light hit on the shoulder from Bucky's mechanical arm. But he earned a cheeky kiss on the lips and a "I'm no special flower, we can fight and nearly destroy New York again if I gotta prove it" as well.

"Can't you be my special flower, Bucky? You are my bottom so..." That garnered him another smack to the arm but they just both cackled, Buck making his way out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. Fuck you, Steve Rogers."

"Love you too, Barnes. Or shall I say, special flower?"

Bucky didn't say anything for a moment, but he did pop his head back into the kitchen and motioned Steve to come close.

Steve did, looking around to asses how far his shield was and where the closest exit was. But as he was thinking of that, Bucky lay a soft kiss to his tight lips, which quickly reacted and kissed back.

"I'm your _special flower_ , of course."

**Author's Note:**

> very sorry for this mess I just needed angsty smutty fluffy and snarky Stucky bc god I watched the captain america movies with my mom today and I got all the feels - even my mom is like "so when are they getting together?" god bless the queen, maybe you should follow my tumblr:  
> damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
